


B.S.

by Cicerothewriter



Category: Lawrence of Arabia (1962)
Genre: Ambiguous sexuality, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cicerothewriter/pseuds/Cicerothewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note 1:  Lawrence's motorcycle was a Brough Superior, which he often abbreviated as B. S.</p><p>Note 2:  S. A. is the man to whom T. E. Lawrence declared his love and dedicated <i>Seven Pillars of Wisdom</i>.  No one knows who S. A. is.</p>
    </blockquote>





	B.S.

**Author's Note:**

> Note 1: Lawrence's motorcycle was a Brough Superior, which he often abbreviated as B. S.
> 
> Note 2: S. A. is the man to whom T. E. Lawrence declared his love and dedicated _Seven Pillars of Wisdom_. No one knows who S. A. is.

I love my B.S.: the way it lunges forward at the touch of the throttle; the way its engine shudders between my thighs.

Sometimes I do not feel as though I am riding, but as though I am being driven. B.S. has a vitality all of its own, that seeks and succeeds in mastering me, if only for a few moments. The loss of control is almost as intoxicating as the throbbing lash of Bruce's indifferent cane.

One day it will throw me into the welcome arms of death.

I love my B.S.

Almost as much as I love S.A.


End file.
